prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
EnEn
is a movie-exculsive mascot, who made its first appearance at New Stage 2. A timid fox who attends Fairy Academy, who often has trouble speaking his mind. He is at first pressured into helping Grell and his shadow steal the Cures' transformation devices, but soon regrets his actions and gets help from the Dokidoki Cures to save Fairy Academy. Appearance EnEn appears as a small chibi fox with tan, and beige fur. He is seen wearing a light blue hood in the movie. Personality EnEn is a really shy, and timid, she often is scared, and hides up to Gureru. EnEn mainly is putted onto pressure by Gureru, who wants to steal the Cures' transformation devices, and with his help they manage to steal them, and also because of the Pretty Cure Textbook. Later on, EnEn, and Gureru see that Grey is doing bad things, and soon both masctos overcome their fear, and soon join the good side, and help the mascots, and the Cures by holding up the Miracle Lights. Also in the end of the movie the Cures told that EnEn and Gureru will some day become a Pretty Cure fairy. History New Stage 2 EnEn is one of the many fairies on Fairy Academy, and loves to be a partner of a Cure. Later as learning, Gureru gets bored, and jealous, and starts to toy with the class, eventually gets kicked out, as also the class ended. Gureru then sees EnEn smiling, and laughing while reading the Pretty Cure Textbook, and soon gets scared by Gureru's sudden appearance. Both of them have laughs, while Gureru also makes jokes to EnEn. Later on, Gureru hears a voice inside his head, and Gureru takes EnEn with him to go to a sacred room. Gureru enters the room, and he watched a sphere glowing, and as he touches it, his shadow, Grey appears, and tells Gureru to get the Cures' transformation items, which Gureru then agrees. While, EnEn waits for Gureru to come out of the room, however gets dragged by Grey, and EnEn has no choice but to join them. Meanwhile, all the Cures get invitations, while the Doki Doki! Cures get their invitation by Miyuki, and her friends, to go to Fairy Academy. While, at the Fairy Academy, all the mascots were trapped by Grey's other clones, and Gureru felt happy, however EnEn felt frightened. Soon, as some of the Cures were going to the Fairy Academy, all of them (except Doki Doki! Cures) got turned into crystals, and could not move, as also their transformation devices were taken. As for the last, EnEn then was told by Miyuki, after she was defeated, and before she got turned into a crystal to protect the hopes, and also help the arriving Doki Doki! Cures. As of this, EnEn felt sad, while Gureru felt good for himself, until learning that Grey was also planning on destrying the worlds, as after making his first move: blocking the sun, and turning everything dark. Then Gureru tried to stop him, but caused Grey to get angrier. Soon, EnEn found the Doki Doki! Cures, and scared to tell them, he ran awat from a Grey clone, causing the Doki Doki! Cures to transform. Soon, all the Grey clones attacked the Cures, however Grey found them hard to defeat as the Textbook had nothing about them yet. While, the mascots were tied up, and thrown onto the waterfall, however with Mepple breaking free from it, he called Raquel and told them to help them. Still running away to get the mascots, EnEn, and Gureru had to go though many Grey clones. However, the mascots got out, with the power of Miracle Light, but again got captured. Seeing that they had lost hope, Candy then got up with courage, and waved the Miracle Light, and soon making everyone do that, and soon all the Pretty Cures got awaken and performed their heroic jump. As the Cures finished off fighting all Grey's, soon, the Cures meet up with the final, and giant one, and soon after a big fight, all the Cures put their powers together and Grey finally gets defeated. Last, Gureru meets up with Grey for the last time, and tells him that he has to help, and regain hope at most times, and Grey became good and smiled, as he dissapeared into ashes. As for the last, EnEn, and Gureru help the Cures restore the broken Academy, and soon have their party. Etymology Trivia Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Mascots Category:Movie characters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars